Don't Go
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Hansol merasa dia tidak diperlakukan dengan adil jadi dia memilih pergi. Sedangkan Yuta, seorang yang egois dan keras kepala, berusaha mempertahankan Hansol agar tetap sampingnya. Dengan caranya sendiri. NCT / Yusol / Yuta x Hansol


**Don't Go**

.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Typo(s), DRAMA!

Pair! Hansol x Yuta, plus Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

Disini Dorm NCT kebagi jadi 3. NCT 127, NCT China Line (Renjun, Chenle, dan yang belum dikonfirmasi), sama NCT yang belum debut (Johnny, Hansol, Kun plus Jeno Jaemin). Sedangkan baby Jisung tetep di rumah orang tuanya. Masih kecil soalnya yaaa...

.

Happy Reading

.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Keanehan itu datang dari ketidakbiasaan yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu belakangan. Ketidakbiasaan itu hadir dari sosok yang sayangnya sangat jarang dia temui. Seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Senyatanya, Yuta bukanlah orang yang peka. Mulutnya bekerja seratus kali lipat lebih banyak dari pada otak dan hatinya. Jadi saat firasat ganjil menyerbunya, dia hanya diam keheranan lalu mengabaikannya. Masalah kadang berhenti untuk mencoba datang berkat kebiasaannya itu. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Yuta menyesal telah menganggap remeh semua tanda-tanda alam itu.

Suatu kali dimana prasangka itu muncul adalah saat Yuta menyusuri setiap lantai gedung managemen untuk menemukan anting _cherry_ -nya yang jatuh –entah dimana-. Anting itu sangat berharga buatnya, seorang fans membelikan benda itu sehingga Yuta berpikir betapa tidak tahu dirinya ia jika sampai benda itu benar-benar hilang. Saat sampai di ruang rekaman, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia datangi selama seminggu ini, Yuta berhenti di depan pintu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Apakah mungkin anting cherry-nya ada di sana? Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dijawab tegas oleh sang super ego dengan kata _tidak_ itu dia abaikan.

Bukan benda kecil yang dia temukan. Namun sesosok laki-laki yang dikenalnya dengan cukup baik, berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi, serta mata bulat yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya.

"Sedang apa disini, _hyung_?"

Laki-laki itu terperajat. Dia nyaris jatuh dari sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Oh, Yuta ternyata. Kau membuatku kaget tahu!"

"Hehe... Maaf deh." Yuta melupakan sejenak antingnya. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping laki-laki itu. " _Hyung_ belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidur." Jawabnya enteng

"Kalau tidur jangan disini, _hyung_. Pulang ke dorm sana."

"Iya. Tapi nanti." Yuta memperhatikan wajah orang di depannya dengan seksama. Orang itu, sangat dirindukannya. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka berbincang berdua seperti saat ini. _Quality time_ yang sebenarnya ingin dia buat sesering mungkin, tapi tidak pernah bisa tercapai berkat jadwal padatnya. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa?"

"Mencari antingku. Bentuk cherry."

"Sepertinya aku menemukan benda yang seperti itu." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Astaga! Benar itu. Terima kasih, Hansol _hyung_! Aku tahu pasti benda itu ada disini. Instingku memang hebat."

"Sudah ketemu kan? Pulang sana."

Ada perasaan yang membuat Yuta ingin tinggal. Disaat dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari mata Hansol, dia ingin tidak pergi. Tapi sekali lagi sang super ego mendoktrinasinya. Menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke dorm agar besok bisa mengerjakan jadwalnya dengan sempurna. Mata yang sembab itu akhirnya dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_. Kau juga harus cepat pulang ke dormmu, jangan sampai sakit. Bye!"

Kejadian itu disesalkannya telah terjadi. Seharusnya dia bisa sedikit mengenyampingkan urusan perfeksionisnya dan membuka kesempatan untuk sang id bekerja. Seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu.

Sekarang saat sebuah kabar tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang seperti hendak merobohkannya, Yuta hanya bisa bersikap tak acuh. Dia tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda lewat caranya melewati hari ini. Ia bekerja dengan baik di atas panggung. Tampil maksimal dengan menyerap seluruh energi para fans yang berteriak menyerukan fanchant mereka. Dia ingat profesionalitas, namun tidak paham bahwa profesionalitas itu bisa dia lepas seturunnya dari panggung.

Tak seperti member lain yang terlihat was-was sambil meremat-remat ponsel mereka masing-masing, Yuta dengan tenang duduk diantara Mark dan Donghyuck. Memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan helaan napas heran dari kawan-kawannya.

"Memang tidak bisa ya kau sedikit prihatin? Ini Hansol _hyung_ loh!"

Ten datang ke kamar Yuta sesaat setelah melihat namja itu terlampau bersikap biasa dengan suasana tidak mengenakkan di dorm NCT. Kali ini di dorm NCT 127. Dia sengaja berdiam diri di sana bersama Kun, Doyoung dan Johnny sembari menunggu member 127 pulang. Krisis pertama ini harus mereka lewati bersama-sama sebagai anggota yang lebih dewasa. Namun, sikap Yuta sekiranya membuat Ten sedikit emosi.

"Aku capek sekali..."

"Kita semua! Yuta _hyung_... berhenti bersikap menyebalkan."

Laki-laki Jepang itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia terduduk di sana seraya memperhatikan wajah Ten. Kemarahan jelas terlihat di pupil mata Ten yang menciut. Di samping itu, kekecewaan terlihat lebih besar dia rasakan.

Yuta tidak menampik bahwa perbedaan budaya membuatnya 'sakit' benar-benar 'sakit'. Dia sadar tidak semua orang di grup menyukainya. Tidak semua orang yang pernah tinggal –dan masih tetap- di bawah satu atap dengannya bisa menolelir sifatnya yang semacam ini. Bukan berarti ada yang merasa benci terhadapnya, bukan. Tapi, gesekan dari ketidakcocokan itu pasti ada.

Dan sekarang Ten sedang mengalaminya. Dia benci Yuta yang sok kuat, sok manly –sebut saja dia iri-, tidak pedulian, bermulut kasar, tidak peka. Pokoknya semua hal buruk tentang Yuta tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, membuat dia ingin marah.

"Sudah tahu menyebalkan masih saja mendekat. Pergi sana."

" _Hyung_!"

Ten hendak berteriak frustasi saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mendekap mulutnya. Dia Jaehyun.

"Kami ada di ruang tengah untuk membahas masalah Hansol _hyung_. Kalau _hyung_ mau ikut, bergabung saja. Kami pergi."

 **Blam!**

Pintu itu ditutup setelahnya.

Tentu, Yuta merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Tapi selelah apapun dia saat ini, matanya tak mau berkompromi, alam bawah sadar tak mau menerimanya. Ada keinginan untuk dia bergabung dengan yang lain. Namun, tentu saja seorang Yuta punya harga diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Ten sekarang, atau Jaehyun yang sepertinya sedang mode menyerah menghadapinya.

Berhentilah dia di belakang pintu. Duduk di lantai sembari mendengarkan percakapan di luar sana. Topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan cukup berat, maka dari itu tidak ada seorang pun minor diantara mereka. Yuta tahu itu. Mungkin, Donghyuck dan Mark sedang melakukan hal yang sama di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Tiba-tiba dia sering melewatkan latihan. Dia juga lebih sering menatap ponselnya ketimbang bicara denganku. Ini sangat aneh." Suara Johnny terdengar jelas meskipun tengah berbisik.

"Hansol _hyung_ juga tidak pernah lagi membalas pesanku. Memang sih, aku tidak terlalu sering juga mengiriminya pesan, tapi tetap saja! Ah, bahkan dia sudah jarang menghubungi Jaemin." Lanjut Ten.

"Mungkin member 127 tidak terlalu tahu, tapi kami bertiga, aku, Johnny _hyung_ dan Ten, sering pergi keluar bersama..."

"Aku tahu. Fotonya viral di internet."

Ucapan Jaehyun yang menyambar kalimat Doyoung membuat suasana hening sejenak. Yuta tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Doyoung sekarang tapi sebaliknya, dia tahu baik bagaimana Jaehyun berekspresi saat ini.

"Intinya adalah kami bertiga sering mengajaknya pergi, sebenarnya hanya beberapa kali sih, tapi dia selalu menolak." Lanjut Johnny yang sekiranya mencoba untuk tetap membuat pertemuan mereka ini tetap ada di topik yang benar.

"Lalu tiba-tiba ada berita yang menyebar di perusahaan bahwa dia berniat keluar pagi ini. Sungguh, pertama kali aku mendengar berita itu dari manager, terdengar seperti lelucon." Ungkap sang tertua. Dia merasa seperti sejumput jiwanya telah pergi bersama dengan berita itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa dia ajak untuk bicara secara dewasa sebagai sebaya, bisa saja akan pergi dan dia tidak rela hal itu terjadi.

"Hansol _hyung_... em... Aku lihat beberapa kali di ruang rekaman. Dia menangis di sana, tapi aku tidak yakin juga. Dia langsung pergi begitu aku mendekatinya. Dia tidak menyukaiku."

" _No, Kun._ Bukan seperti itu. Dia bilang menyukaimu kok, _I mean not 'like' such he loves someone between us, but you're a nice guy for him."_

"Doyoung, _stop_ bicara dengan bahasa inggris. Kau kacau."

"Aku berusaha membantu Kun, tuan Jung. Kalau kau bisa melakukan yang lebih kenapa diam saja?"

"Kalau kalian ingin berdebat, silahkan pergi. Kita tidak butuh masalah baru disini, ok? Mari kita fokus pada Hansol _hyung_. Ini serius teman-teman." Taeyong akhirnya buka suara. "Dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang tidak baik tapi kita tidak menyadarinya. Sedikit banyak kita bersalah."

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Johnny pada akhirnya.

"Hubungi dia terus. Siapapun yang punya waktu kosong, hubungi dia."

"Jeno baru saja mengirimkan pesan. Dia bilang Hansol _hyung_ belum pulang." Doyoung kembali membuka mulutnya. Kali ini dengan sebuah informasi yang membuat mereka menghela napas.

"Untuk sementara kita lakukan itu dulu. Sekarang, kembali ke kamar kalian dan istirahat."

Yuta segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Lalu tak berselang lama, Jaehyun masuk.

" _Hyung_ , sudah tidur?" Yuta tidak menjawab. "Baiklah, selamat tidur."

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Yuta bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Jaehyun. Sekali lagi sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, dia memastikan sang roomate telah beralih dunia ke dunia mimpi.

Yuta pergi ke kamar mandi setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang memergokinya. Ponsel dia simpan dalam saku. Tentu dengan tujuan tertentu dia melakukannya.

Suara sambungan terdengar lebih lama dari biasanya. Yuta yang menantikan seorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya berjalan mondar-mandir demi membunuh kegelisahan. Sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Yuta tidak menyerah dan kembali mendial nomor itu. Kali ini dengan dering sambungan yang sama panjang namun berakhir sesuai keinginannya.

"Hansol _hyung_!"

[Bukannya lebih sopan kalau kau mengucapkan salam dulu Yuta?]

"Persetan dengan salam. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon?"

[Berhenti menggunakan kata yang tidak sopan. Kasar sekali.]

" _Hyung_!"

Terjadi keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka beberapa saat. Yuta masih menantikan kata keluar dari bibir Hansol _hyung_ -nya dari seberang sana. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedang gusar. Aku tidak akan menggunakan kata kasar lagi. _Hyung_ kau dimana?"

[Emmm... Aku ada di suatu tempat. Kenapa menghubungiku?]

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kami semua mencarimu! Apa kau tidak tahu berita apa yang menyebar pagi ini di perusahaan!? Apa kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak tahu maksudku menelponmu?"

[Yuta... Kau berkata kasar lagi.]

Emosinya meledak. Dia merasa tengah dipermainkan.

[Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Member lain mungkin tidak akan menyukainya. Kau harus bisa mengontrol ucapanmu mulai sekarang. Tidak semua orang bisa menolerir sikapmu sepertiku. Yuta, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku benar-benar pergi dan kau tetap seperti ini?]

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau pergi hah? Kau tidak memikirkan kami? Dasar egois! Terserah kau saja. Pergi sana!"

[Yuta kau menangis?]

 **Pip!**

"Gila. Aku tidak mungkin secengeng ini."

Yuta terduduk di tutup kloset sambil menyeka 'keringat' yang keluar dari matanya. Seorang laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menangis, kalaupun itu adalah air mata, Yuta hanya ingin menyebutnya sebagai keringat.

Hampir setengah jam, mungkin, Yuta habiskan di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan jejak air matanya, maksudku keringatnya, hilang dia bergegas keluar dari tempat kecil itu. Jika lama-lama di dalam sana mungkin dia akan segera kena klaustrophobia.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, sesosok laki-laki menghadangnya.

"T-Tae..."

"Kita perlu bicara."

.

Yuta benci perintah. Sekalipun itu perintah dari Taeyong yang dia segani, dia tetap membencinya. Seharusnya Taeyong sudah tahu tentang ketidaksukaannya itu setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin pertemanan dengannya, tapi nyatanya dia bahkan tidak peduli. Yuta kecewa karena hal itu. Dia kecewa karena tidak ada seorangpun di grup ini yang benar-benar peduli dan dapat menghadapinya sebaik Hansol, yang bahkan akan pergi. Dia benci kenyataan itu, bahwa dia akan sendirian. Dia takut, lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hanya panggilanmu yang dijawab olehnya. Tolong, bujuk dia untuk kembali." Dan sepertinya Yuta tidak terlalu paham perbedaan antara perintah dan meminta tolong.

"Tidak mau. Dia sendiri yang mau pergi untuk apa aku peduli padanya?"

"Hansol _hyung_ teman kita!"

"Teman? Apa begini yang disebut teman? Kalau mau dia kembali, lakukan sendiri."

Malam ini benar-benar buruk. Yuta ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Taeyong saking frustasinya. Sungguh, baru saja dia yang memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Hansol secara sepihak, lalu tiba-tiba langsung disuruh untuk membujuknya kembali. Tidak masuk akal. Yuta tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Dari semua orang, aku tahu kau adalah yang paling cemas menghadapi masalah ini. Aku tahu kau dengan baik, Yuta. _You need him. Don't you think that he need you too, now_?"

"Kau tidak tahu aku! Kau juga tidak tahu Hansol! Jangan asal bicara."

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponnya? Lalu kenapa hanya teleponmu yang diangkat olehnya?"

Yuta meremat ujung bajunya. Dia bepikir dengan keras.

Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu akhirnya tak terjawab.

Ada jadwal untuk sore nanti. Yang artinya dia punya sedikit waktu untuk pergi dari dorm dengan alasan tertentu, kali ini dia bilang ingin membeli sunglass baru. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Dia pergi bersamaan dengan member NCT 127 yang akan menghadiri konser di Jeju. Manager menurunkannya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Jangan sampai tertangkap Yuta!" Teriak Taeil. Dia tidak tahu betapa bodohnya tingkahnya itu. Sekarang Yuta malah jadi pusat perhatian. Tidak ingin identitasnya benar-benar terbongkar, Ia segera berjalan ke halte bis terdekat. Dia punya tujuan lain.

Gedung di hadapannya saat ini adalah tujuannya. Tidak lebih besar dari SM tentu saja, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Banyak orang telah membesarkan namanya lewat perusahaan ini. _KeyEast_.

"Nakamoto Yuta..." Tepukan di pundak membuat Yuta berbalik dengan cepat. Seorang dengan perawakan tinggi kurus berdiri di belakangnya. "Akhirnya kau datang. Aku menunggumu."

Seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Namun satu-satunya yang bisa dia mintai pertolongan. Yuta merasa sangat bersyukur telah menggledah ponsel Hansol sebulan lalu. Tindakan kurang ajarnya itu tidak disangka bisa berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu dimana Hansol 'kan?" tanya Yuta sembari mengikuti laki-laki itu masuk kedalam lorong-lorong lembab diantara gedung. Jika dia tidak tahu bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah teman trainee Hansol saat di KeyEast, Yuta tidak akan sudi mengikutinya sampai kemari. "Hei, jawab aku."

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku tanya duluan. Kau tahu namaku tidak?"

"Tentu, Lee Hyun Soo."

"Oh _thanks god._ Kupikir kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan sampai-sampai terus menyebutku dengan 'kau'."

"Ma-Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka keluar dari lorong-lorong gelap. Sebuah jalanan besar menyambut mereka. Yuta tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Yang pasti ada sebuah motor yang terparkir di pinggir jalan yang dia yakini sebagai milik Hyun Soo.

"Kita naik motor ke tempat pacarmu itu."

"Oh bagus kalau begitu. Tidak perlu memakan banyak waktu."

Benar kata Yuta. Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Hyun Soo. Tempat yang sangat asing bahkan untuk Yuta si petualang Seoul. Dia tidak tahu ada tempat semacam ini. Dimana banyak toko sepi dan jalanan yang sepertinya tidak pernah dipakai.

Yuta mengikuti teman Hansol masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Suara musik yang keras langsung terdengar begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Disana tersembunyi sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan kaca besar menempel di sebagian besar dindingnya. Studio tari.

"Dia disana." Hyun Soo menunjuk pada seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang menari dengan dua orang lainnya. "Sekarang kau sudah menemukannya. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Yuta tak lagi terfokus pada Hyun Soo. Dia sibuk meniti pandang pada Hansol yang demi Tuhan dia rindukan. Hanya dalam sebulan, dan semuanya sudah tampak sangat berbeda. Di depannya kini tidak terlihat lagi seperti Hansol yang dulu. Tubuhnya lebih kurus, wajahnya tampak lelah –lebih kelihatan lelah ketimbang saat mereka dipaksa latihan 18 jam sehari-, namun gerakan tarinya lebih indah. Yuta merasakan kebebasan dari gerakan Hansol itu.

Sedikit lama dia berdiam di depan pintu bersama Hyun Soo. Perlahan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Beberapa menganga karena mengenalinya.

Sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian, Yuta segera mengambil langkah lebar menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya keluar dari sana. Dia kemari bukan untuk menemui Hansol apalagi menjemputnya. Dia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian. Paling tidak, dia tahu Hansol baik-baik saja.

Ketika kebingungan memukulnya dengan kuat begitu menyadari bahwa tempat itu sama sekali tidak dia pahami, suara langkah kaki yang terburu terdengar dari belakang. Yuta tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk menoleh, menemukan Hansol di ujung bawah tangga dengan mata bulat yang menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

Yuta tidak ingin melihat laki-laki itu, paling tidak untuk sekarang. Jadi, dia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa tujuan.

"Yuta!"

Hansol mengejar. Tentu dia akan melakukan itu.

Yuta kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya. Tanpa berpikir dia bahkan membelokkan tubuhnya ke sebuah gang sempit dan bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah. Hanya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Hansol.

Bukahkah itu sangat tidak masuk akal? Seharusnya dia memeluk Hansol sekarang, karena dia merindukannya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Yuta meringkuk lebih dalam tanpa komando. Sedetik kemudian langkah kaki itu terhenti. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melangkah lagi.

Semenit, dua menit. Akhirnya Hansol memutar balik. Pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Yuta bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Yuta menghabiskan tiga hari untuk syuting _idol party_ di Bali. Selama itu dia tidak berhenti berkomunikasi dengan member lain terutama Jaemin. Adiknya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia beritahu keberadaan Hansol sekarang. Namun, tentu saja Jaemin tidak langsung pergi ke tempat asing itu. Member yang lebih tua pasti akan mengintrogasinya macam-macam.

Ia masih ingat tiga hari lalu saat Jaemin mendekatinya dan diam-diam menangis saat bertanya tentang Hansol. Menjadi orang yang dianggap masih muda terkadang cukup sulit. Tidak banyak yang mereka boleh tahu, tidak banyak yang boleh mereka lakukan. Cukup diam dan menunggu hasil. Saat itu Yuta bisa merasakan jiwa berontak Jaemin akan segera muncul jika dia tidak bertindak dengan tepat. Dia tahu Hansol adalah kakak terbaik yang Jaemin punya sejak trainee, mengalahkannya –Yuta iri, tentu saja-. Tidak heran jika berita itu menggoncangnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu sampai Hansol _hyung_ kembali ke dorm."

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu?"

Yuta membasahi bibirnya yang seketika kering. Masih ragu untuk membocorkan apa yang dia ketahui sekarang mengenai Hansol. "Aku bertemu dengannya siang ini. Dia sangat baik."

"Mwo!? Yang benar _hyung_? Dia dimana? Ayo kita kesana!"

"Jaem... aku ada penerbangan sore ini."

"Benar juga..."

Semangat yang tadi sempat terlihat di mata Jaemin langsung padam. Yuta merasa bersalah karena menjadi seseorang yang membuat semangat remaja itu hilang.

"Sekarang _hyung_ sudah tahu dimana Hansol _hyung_ berada, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal aku ingin membantu."

Jaemin sangat tulus saat mengucapkannya. Dia punya beban yang seakan lebih berat ketimbang member lain. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari Yuta. Tunggu, memang siapa Yuta?

"Ada saatnya kau membantu tapi bukan sekarang. Biarkan _hyung_ mu itu menenangkan diri dulu."

"Paling tidak beritahu aku dimana tempatnya."

"Memang kau mau kesana? Dengan siapa? Bisa-bisa dimarahi yang lain."

" _Hyung_..."

"Oke... Oke..."

Hingga hari ini, Yuta merasa sangat bersyukur karena Jaemin tidak melakukan hal diluar nalar seperti mencoba untuk menyeret Hansol kembali ke dorm.

Penerbangan kembali ke Korea diisi oleh pikiran Yuta tentang langkah selanjutnya setelah dia sampai nanti. Apakah dia harus memberitahu yang lain tentang keberdaan Hansol dan menyerahkan masalah sepenuhnya kepada mereka, atau dia harus bergerak sendiri? Yuta bimbang. Dia memikirkan dirinya, para member, dan tentu saja Hansol. Saat kejadian kejar-kejaran kemarin, apa yang sebenarnya akan dikatakan laki-laki itu seandainya dia tertangkap? Apa dia mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa berita itu bohong atau mungkin, dia akan berkata maaf karena memang telah menyerah dengan impiannya, dan meninggalkan Yuta. Sedikitpun, Yuta tidak yakin.

Pikiran itu pecah ketika suara pramugari memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan segera landing. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya berpikir.

"Yuta oppa, nanti titip salam untuk Ten ya." Sorn tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Yuta rasa wanita itu sedang mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa takut saat pesawat landing.

"Ya..."

.

Sebut Yuta pengecut. Dia sering menyebut Jaehyun sebagai pengecut karena ketidakberaniannya mengambil keputusan. Namun, sekarang Yuta merasa lebih pengecut ketimbang dia.

Yuta mengandalkan Hyun Soo dalam keputusan yang diambilnya. Buah dari ketidaksiapan dan kepengucutannya.

"Hansol tahu ini semua darimu. Berhenti menggunakanku seperti ini." Protes Hyun Soo pada suatu hari setelah seminggu penuh Yuta memberikan makanan pada seluruh orang di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Jadi _hyung_ sudah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Yuta tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaemin. Bukan salahnya Jaemin banyak jadwal, bukan salahnya Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang selama ini dia lakukan. Toh, anak tidak pernah bertanya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Hyun Soo sambil menunjuk Jaemin yang berdiri di sebelah Yuta.

"Halo, aku Jaemin member NCT Dream."

"Adikku. Dia ingin lihat bagaimana keadaan Hansol sekarang makanya kuajak kemari."

"Oh halo, aku Hyun Soo temannya Hansol di KeyEast. Disini juga sih..."

Yuta bisa melihat laki-laki di depannya menatap Jaemin seakan ingin menelanjangi. Refleks dari jiwa keibuan –coret- ke-kakak-annya, ia menarik Yuta kebelakang punggungnya. Tidak cukup kuan untuk membuat namja yang lebih muda benar-benar tersembunyi di sana.

Melihat sikap itu, Hyun Soo juga segera menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak bepikir macam-macam kok. Cuma, dia kelihatan berbeda saja ketimbang waktu di panggung."

"Apa aku jadi jelek?" celetuk Jaemin dengan polosnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Can-"

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil jelek ketimbang cantik. Terima kasih pujiannya, _hyung_."

Yuta tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua lagi setelah itu. Dilihatnya ruang bawah tanah yang terlihat dari ujung tangga ini. Takut-takut jika Hansol tiba-tiba muncul dari sana.

Rumor Hansol yang keluar dari perusahaan mulai meredup dengan isu-isu lain yang merebak. Yuta tidak habis pikir dengan manajemennya. Apakah sebenarnya SM Entertaiment itu? Tempat penyalur para artis atau tempat pembuat gosip? Akhir-akhir ini gosip yang beredar adalah masalah Sulli yang hubungannya retak dengan Choiza, pihak managemen menjadi lebih was-was dalam menjaganya. Sementara itu, masalah salah satu trainee-nya yang terancam lepas ditinggalkan begitu saja. Membuat member dan manager NCT kelabakan sendirian.

Berita itu jika sudah sampai di telinga Hansol, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kegelisahan langsung menyergap Yuta –mungkin juga member lainnya-. Dia tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Meski begitu, dia juga tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan Hansol sebesar apapun ketidak inginannya melepaskan namja itu. Yuta merasa bukan menjadi hak-nya untuk mengatur Hansol, bukan kewajibannya pula.

Dilema itu yang membuatnya mengambil jalan tengah. Yang sebenarnya malah membingungkan seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ , ayo temui Hansol _hyung_."

"Tidak Jaemin. Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kau kan sudah setuju akan langsung pulang setelah tahu tempat Hansol. Sekarang kita pulang."

" _Hyung_ kita sudah disini, kenapa tidak menyapanya? Bagaimana Hansol _hyung_ tahu bahwa kita semua mengkhawatirkannya jika kita tidak menampakkan diri? Ayolah _hyung_..."

"Tidak Jaem. Ayo pulang. Taeyong bisa menanyai kita macam-macam kalau kita terlalu lama disini."

Jaemin tetap mempertahankan posisinya di tanah walah Yuta menarik tangannya. "Jaemin!"

"Aku mau bertemu Hansol _hyung_!"

"Hey sudah-sudah." Hyun Soo sebagai penonton akhirnya turun tangan. "Biarkan Jaemin disini dan bertemu Hansol sementara kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti."

"Apa!?"

"Anak ini lebih punya nyali ketimbang dirimu. Apa kau tidak malu? Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana."

Bahkan untuk Hyun Soo yang baru mengenalnya sekalipun, sudah bisa menyimpulkan betapa buruknya Yuta itu. Yuta memendam sakit hatinya dalam-dalam agar tak terlihat di wajahnya. Dia menatap Jaemin yang kini berpindah ke samping Hyun Soo. Benar, adiknya itu lebih berani mengambil keputusan ketimbang dia. Mungkin karena Jaemin memang lebih menyayangi Hansol daripada dia sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya." Yuta menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut Jaemin sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Biarkan Yuta sedikit memposisikan diri sebagai Jaemin sekarang. Dia saat ini pasti sedang menyesal karena membantah kakaknya. Dia juga pasti ingin segera menyusulnya dan meminta maaf. Tapi, ada Hansol yang saat ini lebih dia utamakan. Yang lebih tepatnya sedang semua orang utamakan.

.

Dia merasa lelah, dia merasa jenuh. Ruangan segi empat yang nyaris satu bulan ditempatinya untuk berlatih koreografi bersama dengan member lain itu kini rasanya benar-benar sesak. Ditambah dua orang manusia tiang yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung. Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak mengharapkan Johnny dan Doyoung. Bukan begitu, hanya saja melihat kedua orang itu apalagi Johnny selalu membuat Yuta teringat pada seseorang. Dan itu diyakininya sangat mengganggu.

"Ayo kita ke sungai Han untuk istirahat. Kita belikan member lain cemilan juga." Ajak sang leader saat latihan usai pukul sebelas malam.

"Boleh aku tidak ikut? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." Ucap Yuta ketika mereka sudah di luar gedung. Kedelapan temannya memandang penuh selidik. Tidak biasanya Yuta menolak pergi ke Sungai Han.

" _Hyung_ mau apa? Tidur?" celetuk Donghyuck.

"Mau jalan-jalan sendiri ya? Curaaang."

"Atau mau menemui Hansol _hyung_?" Yuta membulatkan matanya. Doyoung yang mengucapkan itu berekspresi seakan berhasil menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong, sangat bahagia. "Jeno yang memberi tahuku. Kemarin dia bilang melihat Jaemin pulang dengan Hansol makanya dia mengintrogasi Jaemin."

"Apa/What!?"

Yuta ingin menanyai banyak hal pada Doyoung mengenai apa saja yang sudah dia tahu sampai saat ini. Tapi sepertinya yang lain lebih tertarik mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Yuta. Dia tahu tak mungkin waktu sedikit akan dia buang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jika dia benar-benar melakukan itu, maka malam ini dia tidak mungkin menemui Hansol.

"Aku jelaskan lain waktu. Sampai jumpa."

"YUTA!"

.

Seharusnya Yuta tahu bahwa Hansol tidak mungkin masih ada di tempat itu pada tengah malam. Bahkan ruangan itu telah terkunci dan lampu di dalam sana telah mati. Melihat tanda-tanda itu seharusnya cukup menjadi alasan Yuta untuk berbalik dan pulang. Apa lagi yang dia harapkan?

"Hah... kalau pulang sekarang, Taeyong pasti bertanya macam-macam." Yuta mengecek ponselnya dan melihat puluhan notifikasi dari seluruh member NCT bahkan Kun dan Winwin, bahkan lagi Chenle yang bertanya dengan bahasa mandarin, Renjun pasti tidak sedang di dekatnya.

Langkah Yuta terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya. "Hansol..."

Laki-laki di depannya itu segera mencengkram kedua bahu Yuta hingga dia meringis. "Kau, tidak berniat lari lagi 'kan?"

Seharusnya jika dia tahu dengan bertemu langsung dengan Hansol seperti ini saja sudah mampu membuat beban di dadanya lenyap, sejak awal dia tidak akan menghindar.

Yuta menggeleng.

Tangan Hansol lepas dari kedua bahunya. "Kenapa kau lari saat itu? Aku kaget sekali."

"Memang harus topik itu ya dibahas untuk awal pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama?"

"Lalu topik yang mana? Apa aku harus memelukmu dan bilang sangat merindukanmu? Itu yang kau mau?"

Bodoh!

Keinginannya untuk mengumpat datang lagi. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar kata kasar itu tak keluar sebagai reaksi dari candaan Hansol. Yuta tersipu, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu. Karena dia laki-laki sejati dan sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuang waktu. Seluruh orang di rumah sedang menunggunya dan siap menerkamnya bagai singa kelaparan saat ia pulang nanti. Jika sekarang dia tidak dapat kepastian, pastilah orang-orang itu akan merasa kecewa.

"Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan pun _hyung_ sudah tahu apa yang membawaku kemari."

"Kau merindukanku."

" _Hyung_!"

"Bukannya tidak nyaman ngobrol di tengah jalan seperti ini? Mau pindah tempat."

Yuta tidak tahan dengan sikap Hansol. Dia menarik tangan yang lebih tua saat ia siap melangkah pergi. Dalam sedetik Hansol telah kembali berbalik menghadap Yuta. Dan di detik yang sama, bunyi benturan antar kulit terdengar nyaring di jalan yang sepi itu.

Hansol membeku untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, apa yang baru saja dia dapat di pipi kirinya.

"Masih mau berkilah? Masih mau kau mempermainkanku seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban terdengar. Yuta menyadari emosi kakaknya yang mulai tersulut.

"Pulang."

Satu kata itu membuat keduanya terkesiap. Yuta tak menyangka kata yang diucapkannya itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinganya sendiri. Penuh keputusasaan.

"Kalau kau masih peduli pada kami semua, kalau kau masih peduli pada Jaemin yang keras kepala sejak kau pergi, kalau kau masih peduli pada dirimu sendiri, kutunggu kau besok malam. Di rumah."

Tak tahan dengan suasana di sekitarnya, Yuta memilih pergi. Dia melangkah membawa tangannya yang terasa kebas.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Chenle. Seluruh member NCT Dream tengah merayakannya bersama para fans. Itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Tetapi Jaemin tidak disana melainkan tidur tengkurap di sofa dormnya dengan Yuta yang tengah memasangkan koyo di pinggangnya.

"Ini karena kau tidak makan dengan baik makanya pinggangmu jadi sakit." Celetuk Yuta sambil dengan usil menekan pinggang adiknya.

"Apa hubungannya makan dengan sakit pinggang, hyung?" Jaemin melemparkan pertanyaan pada Yuta. Pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya.

"Hei, aku ini pemain bola bukan guru biologi. Jangan tanya aku."

"Ah _hyung_ payah."

"Kau ini sakit masih saja bisa mengejek ya."

Jaemin tertawa ringan. Tak berniat memperpanjang topik itu lagi.

"Mau pindah ke kamar?" tanya Yuta.

"Tidak ah. Disini saja. _Hyung_ juga lebih mudah mengawasiku kalau aku disini."

"Hem... Terserah kau saja lah."

Gumaman Jaemin yang menandakan pengiyaan menuntaskan rasa puas Yuta. Namja itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat bagi menereka berdua.

Ia sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Jaemin saat manager NCT Dream harus mengurus member lain di acara ulang tahun Chenle. Ketimbang berdiam diri di dorm yang itu berarti harus berhadapan dengan member NCT 127 dengan segudang pertanyaan mereka. Yuta bukannya tidak mau menjawab. Kebingungan adalah alasan utama kenapa hingga saat ini tak satupun pertanyaan itu dijawabnya. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Lagi pula, dia masih percaya Hansol akan kembali dan menjelaskannya sendiri pada yang lain.

Seketika ia terhenyak. Di tatapnya jam dinding di dapur. Pukul sepuluh.

Seharusnya hari ini Hansol kembali. Jikalau dia benar-benar berniat untuk kembali. Namun, sampai sekarang bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda yang mengindikasikkan kepulangannya. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telepon. Yuta mulai cemas. Mungkinkah tamparannya kemarin memperburuk suasana dan membuat Hansol makin enggan pulang?

" _Hyung_!" seruan keras Jaemin dari ruang tengah membuyarkan semua fantasinya. Yuta segera meletakkan teko yang dia pegang ke meja dan segera berlari ke tempat adiknya berada.

Di ambang pintu yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang tengah, kekhawatiran Yuta mencair perlahan. Rasa lega menggantikannya.

Seruan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, namun untuk seorang laki-laki tinggi yang kini dipeluk erat oleh Jaemin.

"Yuta _hyung_! Hansol _hyung_ pulang..."

.

Hal buruk terjadi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam setelah Hansol pulang. Jaemin tiba-tiba pingsan. Panas tubuhnya mencapai titik 39,5 derajat celcius. Kedua orang yang lebih tua langsung kelabakan melihat kondisi adik mereka. Padahal sebelum itu dia masih terlihat cukup sehat bahkan menempel terus pada Hansol.

Yuta panik untuk kali ini. Dia tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada Hansol tentang keadaan Jaemin sampai membuat laki-laki tertua itu ikut panik.

"Keluar sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaga Jaemin di sini."

"Tapi..."

"Kau membuatku ikut panik Yuta." Namun Yuta tidak bergerak dari sana. Bukan karena sifat keras kepalanya, namun karena dia terlalu khawatir pada Jaemin. Baru kali ini dia lihat member pingsan di depan matanya. Ya karena selama ini dia yang lebih banyak pingsan. "Jangan khawatir. Sungguh, Jaemin tidak apa-apa."

Yuta menyangsikan ucapan Hansol. Tentu saja karena laki-laki itu juga bukan seorang dokter. Dia juga tahu bahwa ucapan itu hanya digunakan Hansol untuk membuatnya tenang saja. Tapi dia tetap menurut.

Hampir tengah malam. Yuta yang duduk di sofa mulai bertanya-tanya, kemana Jeno? Kenapa acara ulang tahun Chenle tak kunjung usai dan membuatnya pulang kemari? Dia sebenarnya juga mengharapkan sang manager untuk segera datang. Yuta terlalu bingung untuk menyikapi situasi ini.

Dalam kesunyian itu, Hansol muncul dari balik pintu kamar Jaemin. "Jaemin sudah sadar. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidur."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

"Kalau kau kupanggil, bisa-bisa Jaemin tidak tidur semalaman."

Hansol menyamankan dirinya di samping Yuta di atas sofa yang sama. Kelelahan berarti terlihat di wajahnya. Seakan seharian ini otaknya telah diperas habis begitupun tenaganya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku ini penari bukan dokter."

Jawaban familiar itu dihiraukan Yuta dengan segera. Ia mengecek lagi ponselnya untuk mengetahui apakah manager NCT Dream telah membalas pesannya atau belum. Jawabannya nihil. Ia mengerang.

Kekalutan itu sekiranya membuat Hansol ikut merasa tidak enak. Jadi, dia menggenggam tangan Yuta segera setelah erangannya muncul. "Jangan panik. Mereka pasti pulang sebentar lagi."

Genggaman tangan Hansol terasa panas di kulit Yuta. Untuk kali ini, Yuta merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Dia menarik tangannya keluar dari genggaman tangan Hansol. Setelah itu, berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

"Masih marah padaku?"

Yuta ingin berteriak bahwa dia tidak marah sama sekali. Tapi dengan dia berteriak, semua akan terlihat jelas bahwasannya dia sedang berusaha untuk berbohong. Sudah cukup dianggap sebagai orang bermulut pedas, keras kepala, dan egois. Yuta tidak ingin menambah label buruk lagi di tengah namanya. Meski ia tahu pasti Hansol tidak akan berpikiran demikian.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara membuat Hansol menelan kenyataan pahit. Dia bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya, yang secara tak sengaja Yuta sadari. Tangan panjangnya bergerak gaduh di atas paha, bibirnya bermain gusar, juga matanya yang memaku pada lantai. Cukup membuktikan ketidaknyamanannya duduk disana saat ini.

"Aku akan membuat teh." Akhirnya Hansol beranjak dari sofa dengan alasan sedemikian rupa meyakinkannya. Ia tidak tahu saja bahwa gelagatnya sudah terlanjur terlihat jelas.

Sekarang, hanya dia dan Jaemin yang tahu kepulangan Hansol. Yuta tahu seharusnya dia sedang menghubungi Taeyong sekarang. Sang leader perlu tahu bahwa kekhawatirannya sudah tidak tidak berarti lagi. Namun tidak juga dia lakukan kewajiban itu. Yuta merasa masalahnya harus selesai lebih dulu sebelum masalah yang lain datang mengganggu. Egois, tetapi jika tidak dia lakukan, urusannya tidak akan pernah selesai. Paling tidak, Yuta harus menampar Hansol sekali lagi.

Yuta berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui orang yang ingin dia tampar. Ia melangkah sepelan mungkin tanpa alasan. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dapur, ia melihat Hansol berdiri di depan kompor tanpa melakukan apapun. Seharusnya dia bisa kembali ke ruang tengah sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, namun tidak dia lakukan. Ketimbang itu, dia lebih memilih menyendiri di sana. Yuta merasa hatinya tertusuk begitu melihat hal itu.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa perlakuannya membuat Hansol merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan sampai dia enggan untuk berdekatan lagi dengannya. Yuta baru menyadari betapa buruk keegoisan mengendalikan seluruh kehidupannya selama ini.

Dan lagi, Yuta menyadari bahwa kakaknya terlalu ringkih untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia seperti lidi. Tinggi namun terlihat tanpa tenaga. Mungkin terkikis waktu dan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini dia hadapi. Dia juga sendirian. Berdiri seorang diri tanpa seorangpun punya waktu –dan mau- untuk berdiri di sampingnya untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

 _Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku begitu jahat seperti ini?_

Saat masa trainee dulu, Hansol menjadi temannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percaya di negara asing ini. Membantunya belajar bahasa Korea, membantunya belajar menari, membantunya berteman dengan trainee lain. Dia melakukan nyaris segalanya untuk Yuta tanpa pernah –seingatnya- marah. Bahkan saat ia pingsan di tengah latihan, atau terlalu lelah untuk berjalan pulang, Hansol selalu menawarkan punggungnya. Hansol menggendongnya sampai dorm sekalipun dia sama-sama lelah.

Lalu, apa yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa hari ini? Yuta mengutuk dirinya.

Yuta nyaris jatuh terduduk saat melihat bahu Hansol bergetar. Lututnya seakan tak mampu lagi menopang.

Kakaknya menangis sendirian. Disaat sebenarnya dia bisa meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya. Dan Yuta tidak pernah menjadi pilihan Hansol untuk dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya itu.

 _Kenapa?_

 **Grep!**

Yuta tidak mau lagi berpura-pura. Dia tidak mau lagi meletakkan keegoisan dan harga dirinya pada titik tertinggi, melebihi hatinya yang sudah lama berontak. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang semua orang pahami. Dengan cara yang hangat.

"Aku senang _hyung_ pulang."

Hansol membeku saat merasakan pelukan hangat Yuta yang tulus. Tangan laki-laki itu melingkar di perutnya tanpa canggung seakan menjaganya. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan Yuta menenggelamkan wajah di punggungnya. Semua perlakuan itu membuat Hansol membisu.

"Aku takut _hyung_ benar-benar pergi. Tapi... tapi..."

Kebisuan dan ketidakmampuan Hansol dalam mencerna kejadian itu langsung runtuh saat merasakan tubuh Yuta bergetar.

"Yuta, hei kau kenapa?" Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuta agar bisa berbalik. Namun Yuta tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin tangisannya terlihat. Jadi dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hansol tidak menyerah. Dia lebih lemah dari Johnny, tapi dia selalu pastikan lebih kuat dari Yuta. Paling tidak untuk dia lakukan pada saat seperti ini. Saat ia berhasil mempertemukan mata mereka, Hansol berusaha meregulasi emosinya secepat mungkin. Ia benci melihat Yuta yang seperti ini, meski faktanya kejadian ini adalah yang pertama.

" _You're crying_." Hansol menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yuta.

Tangisan Yuta semakin keras tanpa bisa ditahan dengan perlakuan itu. Ia merasa semakin buruk.

Refleks, Hansol segera menarik Yuta dalam pelukannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada matanya sendiri yang sembab. Ia hanya ingin Yuta-nya berhenti menangis karena itu menyakiti hatinya. "Tolong jangan menangis, sayang. Aku sudah disini. Tolong berhenti..."

"Jangan pergi lagi. Aku- aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Semua orang membenciku hyung!"

" _Ani!_ Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Semua orang menyukaimu Yuta. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Yuta menggeleng keras. "Takut. Aku takut sekali."

"Ssst... Sekarang aku sudah disini. Jangan menangis."

Suara ketel yang berhasil mendidihkan airnya memaksa Hansol untuk sementara membagi perhatian. "Hei, duduk dulu ya? Aku buatkan teh."

Yuta menggeleng. Dengan manja dia malah semakin memeluk Hansol sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah... terserah kau saja."

Terpaksa Hansol membuat teh dengan Yuta yang memeluknya seperti koala. Dia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Hansol di balik punggungnya.

"Minum..." Ucap Hansol yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

Setelah bujuk membujuk yang alot, akhirnya Hansol berhasil membuat Yuta duduk di kursi meja makan dengan damai. Ia meletakkan mug berisi teh untuknya di atas meja.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Yuta, _hyung_ bilang 'minum'. Minum tidak ada hubungannya dengan minta maaf."

"Seharusnya aku tidak kasar padamu hyung. Seharusnya aku lebih tulus mengajakmu pulang. Seharusnya aku tidak menamparmu." Yuta menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Haish! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala." Hansol mengambil tangan Yuta lalu menangkupkannya di sekitar mug. "Kalau hyung bilang 'minum' ya minum. Jangan minta maaf. Kau harus mendengarkan orang lain, Yuta. Jangan begini. Kalau hyung-"

" _Wae? Hyung_ mau bilang kalau hyung tidak ada lalu aku tetap begini, orang lain tidak akan menyukaiku? Jadi, _hyung_ serius mau pergi?" Lain waktu, Yuta mengatakannya dengan penuh emosi. Namun kali ini dengan berlinang air mata. Di mata Hansol malah terlihat lebih seperti aegyo. Dia berusah mati-matian untuk tidak mengecup pipinya yang basah ata mencium bibir yang cemberut itu.

"Bukan begitu... Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi. Seharian ini aku mengurus banyak masalah di perusahaan agar aku tidak didepak. Aku benar-benar akan ada disini untuk seterusnya, Yuta. Berkat kamu."

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya penuh semangat. " _Jinjja? Hyung..."_

"Terima kasih untuk tamparan yang kemarin. Itu menyadarkanku."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiyakan ketimbang kau bisa meyakinkan orang yang kau sayangi untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Yuta belajar...

Bahwa mungkin Hansol sudah paham arti dari sebuah tamparan ketimbang pelukan darinya. Maka dari itu dia melayangkan tangannya lagi untuk terakhir kali.

 **Plak!**

"Yuta?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi."

.

Pasword pintu berbunyi dengan gaduh. Beberapa kali bahkan sampai salah. Seseorang di balik sana begitu kalut sampai-sampai tidak ingat passwordnya.

"Haish! _Hyung_ tenang sedikit dong! Jaemin tidak akan kenapa-napa. Yuta hyung tidak akan membunuhnya."

Jeno menggeser tubuh managernya menyingkir dari depan pintu. Ia tak habis pikir pada laki-laki itu, kenapa sejak tadi mengerang khawatir pada Jaemin tapi mengajak member Dream pergi makan malam terlebih dulu.

Setelah usaha yang panjang akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil masih ke dalam dorm. Jeno meletakkan potongan kue ulang tahun Chenle untuk Jaemin di kursi ruang tengah sebelum berjalan ke kamar Jaemin. Ia heran kenapa dorm sangat sepi. Entah kemana Johnny, Ten, dan Doyoung.

"Jaemin..." panggil Jeno dengan lirih sembari mengintip ke dalam.

Dia hanya menghela napas lega saat menemukan sahabatnya tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidur bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya yang ketiduran di lantai. Terbukti bahwa kehawatiran managernya itu berlebihan. Tentu saja Jaemin akan baik-baik saja karena Yuta dan Hansol pasti menjaganya dengan baik.

"Eh?"

' **HANSOL HYUNG!** '

Sedetik kemudian grup chat mereka ramai oleh banyak kicauan.

.

"Aku minta maaf. Hanya karena merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh perusahaan, aku sampai membuat kalian khawatir."

Seluruh member NCT di sana. Hari ini adalah hari selanjutnya setelah semalam Jeno mengunggah gambar _beauty fam_ formasi lengkap ke grup chat.

"Tentu saja kami khawatir! Dasar anak kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya kau abaikan pesanku!" Taeil sampai bangkit dari kursinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia bisa saja menyemprotkan sumpah serpah bila para minor tidak disana. Belum lagi ada Jisung yang terlihat bersemangat karena kakaknya telah kembali.

"Hansol hyung curang. Padahal aku ratusan kali mencoba menelponmu tapi tidak diangkat sedangkan Yuta hyung... ah! Sebal." Ten melempar bantal kursi ke arah Hansol.

"Benar juga! Hyung, kau terlalu jelas. Jangan begitu. Walau kau suk-"

"Jaehyun, diam saja kau!" Johnny segera bertindak cepat saat mulut Jaehyun terbuka. Beberapa hari belakangan dia agak sensitif karena banyak hal. Yang paling utama karena dia merasa Jeno tidak sayang lagi padanya. Jeno lebih sayang Doyoung. Jaehyun iri.

"Huah! Walau Hansol hyung suka Yuta hyung, kalian tidak boleh sejelas itu! Lihat Taeil hyung, dia sendirian. Paling tua, sendirian lagi. Kasihan tahu!"

"Kenapa bawa aku!? Bilang saja kau yang iri karena hubunganmu dengan Doyoung gak berhasil."

"Kenapa bawa aku juga? Hey dengar ya teman-teman, aku dengan Jaehyun ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bisakah kalian biarkan aku membesarkan Jeno dengan tenang?"

"Eumm... Doyoung hyung, sebenarnya aku bisa besar dengan sendirinya."

"Dan sebenarnya lagi Jeno besar dengan menerima semua cintaku." Perhatian seluruh member langsung tertuju pada satu sumber suara. Jaemin duduk dengan bersandar pada tembok dekat kamarnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu sejak kapan dia disana. "Benar kan Jeno?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut rapat ini anak kecil?" Taeyong memicingkan matanya.

" _W-wae_? Ini perayaan keluargaku yang bersatu kembali. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Hyung tidak lihat kalau aku sudah encok begini?"

"Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh disini." Mark selaku leader langsung menyeret Jaemin masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

Keributan itu tak berhenti sampai di sana. Tipikal grup yang punya member begitu banyak, tak pernah ada heningnya.

Di antara mereka, sang pemeran utama dengan berani menyelipkan tangannya di tangan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Disini lebih menyenangkan kan _hyung_? Tolong bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Suatu saat kita berdua, kita semua, akan berdiri di panggung yang sama. Panggung milik kita."

"Selama kau ada disana..."

Hansol hanya ingin sesuatu yang mudah. Yuta.

.

 **A/N** AKU GAK BISA DIGINIIN! Kenapa FF Yusol jarang banget? Aku sedih sekali... Padahal aku suka mereka. Yuta tuh kalo udah di sebelah Hansol jadi agak _kemayu_ gitu lho... gemes liatnya. Sampe lupa kali kalau dia cowok gunung(Gak lah ya. Alay...)

I love Beauty Fam! Bapak, ibu, anak cantik semuaaa... Ngomong-ngomong kalau di internasional, Yusol itu kan tipikal the real homo ya...(Setahuku gitu) bisa tukeran tempat top sama bottom tapi disini tetep lah ya... YUTA UKEEE! Uke ganas (?)

Pesan aku satu... Jangan Baper sama FF ini Cuma karena plotnya mereka tetep member NCT. Ini Cuma fiksi ya. Hansol gak beneran mau keluar... kkk~

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


End file.
